Talk:Predators/@comment-24950802-20150207215131
So, Silvia's just talking to herself as though she's talking to James, and she uses that time and her words to basically tell him he's a dumbass and nothing he thinks he knows will actually work to his advantage. Lol? Gotta love this. Not only the kookiness factor, but how she's basically already being a nagging shrew despite not even being with him. Ha! Yeah that relationship is destined for success. Lol that he's a dick. I guess I can understand why she is in love with him. He is clearly crazy, powerful, driven to success and evil. All things she herself is. Plus the great sex, it seems. Can I marry James instead? Lol that her vagina is a magic vacuum. Why can't anyone on OUaT be like that? Well, I guess that'd be a dry plot point since hardly anyone ever gets laid. Emma's chocha is probably all sorts of magic, having squirted out the truest believer and everything. But it's also a bat cave now. Lol you guys with "affect" and "effect". Y'all couldn't get it right if your lives depended on it. Joe has a bow? Cool I guess. Lol did you correct that whole "mistress mine" thingy from the ending of the previous episode? It's been so long since I actually read that, hasn't it? I've just been such a busy beaver phoenix. Waddaya mean the name he's adopted in wikia? What did I miss again? This actually sounds familiar somehow but yeah not quite getting there. I could just ask you in Facebook but I closed that tab and cba to open it again. Ok, I am so confused. Lol that my first thought when reading this scene was "omg James is Peep's father!" Then I remembered that's how we first met him. Well, actually my first thought was, "who the hell is BelleLover?" Cos, at first I thought it was Peep, cos it's Jo, you know? But then I remembered Peep is Peep, so I had to remember who Belle was which is dumb because she appeared in Peep's last centric, but at least then they were together so that was easier on me. Anyway, I'm guessing James joins the coven only after Belle dies? Wait, no... Confused about the Silvia appearance. Omg the timeline has me all mixed up. Did this take place before or after 2.08? Also, why is Silvia never considered centric even though she's had a role of relevance in the last two episode's flashbacks, and is always seen in the present too? Is it just because she's not main? That's dumb. Especially since in the last episode I think we even got a flashback solely from her point of view, right? Silvia's voice can change through magic? Okay then. So, is she, like, bisexual or what? I guess it doesn't matter. It must be really easy for a woman, gay, straight or bi, to just bed someone in order to get what they want, cos regardless of what their into, they don't have to deal with the problem of not being able to get it up, yunno? Rena gets an inkling that they're not welcome there anymore? What? First of all, that's the first time I've ever seen that word in writing, which, cool, living and learning. Secondly, Silvia explicitly told them that they're not welcome there. If this supposed to be somewhat funny, you forgot to make that reasonably clear, so it comes off as either a) a minor continuity mistake or b) Rena being a dumbass. Ooooh that's why she alters her voice lal. Sorry, I really should just keep reading rather than commenting so early on. But hey you like big reviews, right? I'm feeding you. Eat up, baby boy. Suck on mother's tit. This was disturbing. Lol, she's just walking around with two bodies floating behind her like cartoon characters who smell a pie cooling on the windowsill? Just another day in Storywik. Odd that Josh actually says "I hope". Isn't he supposed to be all villainous and uncaring? I don't know if I actually want Josh to go through a Regina-esque redeeming transformation. I kinda wanna hate him. I wanna hate Josh. You know, Joe? I wanna hate him with the fire of a thousand suns. Shut the fuck up Joe I am not projecting!! Great, now I have to google what he is whistling. Cos what, am I supposed to know what "The Farmer in the Dell" is? Cos I don't even know what a dell is, let alone what a farmer is doing there. Fucking sheep most likely. Like Ben and his people. Did I get that right? Oh cute it's a nursery rhyme. So now I have to pause my #9 hits to hear it. You're great, Joe. :) Everything you do is funfunfun. Aaaand I've never heard it before. The farmer takes a wife? A'' wife? How many does he have? If he has a bunch of wives then he has no business fucking sheep. Holy shit I just realized I'm not even halfway through. I scrolled down and the scenes coming up are huge!! I'm reading this on occasion as I study and take breaks to solve crossword puzzles. Bear with me. Lol he's immune to her love spell. And blasé. Oh and knocked out it seems. Cool. And up next we have a big scene. I ''was gonna ask why Silvia took them both just to steal bits of their hair, but they asked that too. And yet I came here and posted all this nevertheless. Sigh. So, does Silvia plan to fuck both Rena and Justine now? If turning tricks was magic our friend Mary would be Merlin. Was this necessary? Two jabs at Mary in one day? Probably not. But she'll never know anyway. Oh Silvia's sword is bigger. Someone's overcompensating. Oh you're doing a detailed swordfight. I hated trying to do that in OUaP 1.05. Such a bore. I think I just kept saying Rena and Rumple clanked their swords together, as you do when you swordfight with two penises. Lol clashing and clashing. Okay why didn't she use her fucking gun right off the bat? Jesus Christ. I mean yeah, that was an awesome moment, but also, time might just be of the essence. Really? The magic shackles dissolve because Silvia simply relocates? I thought you were gonna go at least with the OUaT reasoning that magic comes undone when its caster dies. But of course nowadays we have a witch's final wish being fulfilled by her magic essence and a fricking invisible wall of plot spackle that's there for the sake of being there even though it has no business being there anymore since the person who put it up is dead AND they have three bitches coming up that could just do that themselves anyway and ugh why do I bother? "Looks like Storywik has its own mystery villainess…" What's up with this line? Omg Fantasia Wiki. Love it! They attempted a revolution lololol. Pretty slick. Really, is everyone just whistling this shit now? Last time I checked, "Uptown Funk" was the current jam. Oh is this how James learned it? Prolly not. Just a connection cos yeah. Lol I think I've been reading this for two hours. Imagine if it was WH or 2C. Really? "Missy you so fine"? Lol. Yeah she's my favorite character. Ok so this scene goes on forever. I guess it's supposed the big torture moment that we haven't had yet. Why is she putting him through this exactly? Just cos he didn't love her? I figured she'd be saner than this given her composure in Storywik, how she was able to appear so sweet and maintain her part. Yeah this episode should definitely be shared with Silvia. But I guess you think otherwise. LOL!! "(until the Virus hits)". L.M.A.O. Lolololol. You're... lol. Tbf I needed that, I was starting to wonder this was a set-up to a Silvia episode in which we'd learn how she got out. "I'm Jack, and I get what I want." Again, you don't have a problem with this line? Is it a reference to something? What am I missing? Oh, sysop. How I have not missed you. There is no way in hell you don't think about me and the reaction I'll have whenever you use that word these days. No way in hell. I got none of this Hyperlink stuff. Oh, it's over. Okay, this was cool episode. Don't like James much, but Silvia keeps getting better.